Field
The present invention relates to a cutting tool and, particularly, to a cutting tool which uses a cartridge for fixing a cutting member.
Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Patent Publication JP-A-2009-125828, conventionally, in a cutting tool in a mode which uses a cartridge, a plate-like member may be used for adjusting a position of the cartridge with respect to a radial direction of the tool. Specifically, a boring bar disclosed in Patent Publication JP-A-2009-125828 is provided with a tool body on which a seat groove is formed, and a tapered shim for adjustment and a tool cartridge are installed in the seat groove. An end surface of the tapered shim that comes into contact with the tool cartridge has a tapered shape, and when the tapered shim is pulled toward a base end side of the tool by an adjustment bolt installed on the base end side of the tool relative to the tapered shim, the tapered end surface pushes the tool cartridge in a radial direction of the tool. Accordingly, a position of the tool cartridge with respect to the radial direction of the tool is adjusted.